With Great Power
by babyfirefly69
Summary: Diane was awakened against her will and lost everything dear to her. Being a vampire isnt what she wanted, but she will deal with it. That is, until she meets a man who can giver her everything again, and possibly even find a cure for vampirism.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly. And the chapters might sometimes look clumped together because I am uploading with my phone. So fair warning. Buut I will try my best to fix them. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I take a good look around me. This would be the last time I saw this place. The memories would be just that, memories. No new ones would be created here. Since my awakening... I couldnt stay here. They say that a vampire can not feel, and that all of their human emotions are gone. I must be very special then. Because it hurts.

I have lost everything because of my awakening. My family believes I am dead, my best friend is hidden from me, and the world that I knew as my protection and home wants to kill me off. For good this time. It wasnt my choice to become this. There had been a riot at the prison that I had worked at.

The female inmates were viscous and in many ways worse than the males at our brother prison. A vampire had been aiding the riot and helped a death row inmate escape. I had unfortunately been in the way. So I lost my job. My entire life,all gone. So I memorize the remnants of my home.

The plush red and gold carpet, the white leather couch and chair. The glass coffee table and the stain glass window replicated from Beauty and the Beast. The bedrooms with the white and black beds, red and black curtains. The huge bathrooms and the magnificent kitchen. I sighed.

This house was always too large for a single person. Maybe change would be good for me. My throat squeezes and I take out my silver flask of blood, sipping from it. "Here's to you. The greatest abomination imagined by man."

And I gulped it as I turned on my heal and walked out the door. I didnt have a suitcase. I didnt have supplys. I had a pocket full of money and a flask full if blood. Life wasnt going to be smooth sailing from here on in, but I am stronger, faster, and I dont have to fear. I finally believed what my older brother Dimitri had told me. I could do anything. And I was going to love every moment of it.

A/n: okay so its short. But its just an introduction. Please review for me? It will make me so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh it was midnight when i uploaded last nights chapter and its 7:18A.M. when I choose to write his one x.x Anyways, thank you to my reviewer! I am trying my best tehe. I hope you continue to read and enjoy as the story moves along.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly. And the chapters might sometimes look clumped together because I am uploading with my phone. So fair warning. Buut I will try my best to fix them. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

I was NOT loving every moment of it! I stayed hidden most of the time, because humans made methirsty. I recently found out that I could no longer go out into the sun. It burned my flesh like burnt chicken on a barbeque.

I could eat human food, but I never saw the point. I was never hingry, I was thirsty. ALL THE TIME. I thought the burning in my throat would never ceace unless I had some poor fellows blood going down it. A part of me, most of me actually, didnt care though. As time went by, my humanity would disappere. I found myself getting cruel and cold. Bitter to all around me.

I could sleep the days away, but I was never tired. I missed the sunlight. I need a witch or a wizard to make me able to go into the sun. So I began looking. Helping a vampire was a very dangerous, people considered, and it was dark magic they had to use to help. Thats not true at all, thats just their prejudices.

So, I would begin searching for the late Lord Voldemorts Death Eaters. Surely they would have no problem with this. It wasnt an easy task. Most of them were either dead, in Azkaban, or hiding.

The easiest to track down had been the Malfoys. Lucius was gone Into hiding, being the only one In the house to not be pardoned. So it was just Narcissa and her son, Draco. Neither wanted anything to do with anything that would remind them of being Death Eaters. They both had hated it so much.

And I respected that. I couldnt ask them to help me. They looked so broken, so tired. They looked how I felt. I still had one option left.

I remember reading about the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger was the smart one, the one good with spells, and the most level headed. She wad the one I hoped would be able to help me. She wasnt so hard to find.

She was the Muggle Studies teacher up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hardest part of finding her had been finding the school. But I have done it and am now walking through a place called Diagon Alley. Children bustled around with their mothers calling them about and items in their arms. School must be starting again here soon.

It has been about two or three years since the war and the school must be doing fine. I heard Neville Longbottom was to be the next headmaster after his final year of training under an older lady who had been there as long as dust. Manirva, I believe her name was. Nevilles final year of training must be done with by now. This would be his first year as true headmaster. Good luck to him.

I buy the gift I had been planning to get Hermione and get out of there. Its a small silver music box with gold imprinted vines and when you open the octagon lid a sweet tune would play. It sounded like London Bridge is falling down. There was a tiny mirror on it and a little compartment on the bottom of it. Although I could not get it open to see if there was anything inside. There probably wasnt.

I use my vampire speed to get out of there and within thirty minutes I was at a tail road bridge. It was built high up above a lake and I would have to run along it.

London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...

I shudder and step onto ghe strong bridge and run. In an hour or so I would be in front of the Hogwarts gates.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I pulled off my long dark green cloak as I entered the room that was oddly dark. Hermione wasn't in here yet. That's alright, I would wait for her. If I didn't have to wait long I would probably be able to see her without getting thirsty. And indeed I didn't have to wait long because she came within the next 5 minutes and began shuffling papers on her desk.

She took a choc, and wrote today's lesson plans on the green chalkboard. Her long skirt fanned out around her and her puffy white blouse looks very nice. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her boots clicked on the floor.

"Miss Granger?" She spun around at the sound of my voice. Her brown eyes searched the shadows and she cast a light spell. The bright light eliminated my face which was very pale, and my hair was in my face, which was almost white. I brushed it from my red eyes. Hermione gasped and dropped her chalk. "Please, I dont plan on hurting you. I need your help," I plead.

Her hand grips her wand. I understood completely. My fangs flash when I speak. Its enough to frighten anybody.

"Who are you?" Her voice is soft but firm.

"My name is Diane Rhapsodose. And I am obviously a vampire. I need you to cast something to let me walk in the daylight."

"And why would I do that? You would kill more people!"

"I try not to kill when I feed, ma'am. I may not be human anymore, but I still have some morals."

"How can I trust you?" I thought for a moment. What would be good enough? What did wizards do for this kind of thing?

"An unbreakable vow. I will commit to one." Her eyes widen. Surely it worked the same for every species as it does a wizard. But then again...I am already dead. Perhaps she doesnt know the fine print.

"I uh...um...what is it exactly that you want me to do?" " All I ask is that I be able to walk in the sunlight. "

"Hmm," she thinks to herself a moment. I wonder if she thinks the same as all the others. That I am a monster and helping me would damn them all. She studies me ling and hard. From my hair to my face. And the white and emerald peasent dress I chose to wear.

"I have brought a peace offering." I pull out the music box and walk forward. Gently, I take her hand and place the silver box in her palms. She stares at it.

"It is beautiful. "

"I thought so. Now please, to the task at hand?"

"I cannot do anything now. Im afraid I dont know any spells that would do the trick, but I will read around. I will meet you in a week if I find anything. Then, I will hold you to that unbreakable vow and we will go from there. Where can I reach you?"

"Theres a small cottege on the edge of Widows Lake. I will be there. " She looks taken aback.

"Widows Lake? Isnt that more dangerous than the Black Lake?"

"Its surrounded by trees and a dark swamp."


End file.
